


But You Might

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [258]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Tony said, “you’re a what?”





	But You Might

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Werewolf AU. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, “you’re a what?”

Steve squared his shoulders. “A lycanthrope.”

“You mean a werewolf? Why can’t you just say ‘I’m a werewolf’ like normal people do? You been cramming those SAT words again?”

Blue eyes, bewildered. “Those what?”

“Never mind. Stop changing the subject.”

“I’m not--?”

Tony crossed his arms, swallowed a very loud  _rut roh._ “The point is, Cap, once a month you get furry and try to bite people, right?”

Steve blanched. “I’ve never bitten anyone in my life!”

“Ah, yeah, ok, but just because you haven’t doesn’t mean that you don’t want to.”

“Regardless. I’ve never done it.”

“But you _might_.”

“Yeah." It looked like the word hurt. "I might.”

“So,” Tony said, the words falling out faster, “the fact that you’re only sharing this oh, I don’t know, now, after you’ve finally taken me up on my generous offer and moved into _Casa de los Avengers_ makes me seriously question your judgment, Rogers. Like, this is seriously bad fucking form!"

“Why do you think I was so hesitant to move in here? God, Stark. You really think I’d do anything to put the team in danger?”

“I didn’t. I do now. Because you’ve just fessed up that you have.”

Steve's face did a somersault. For a second, Tony thought he might puke. But he took two shaky steps and fell into an armchair instead. “Oh, hell,” he said softly. “I really have, haven’t I? Huh. I can’t believe I let myself--”

His words fell away and silence hung around them, settled in uneasy waves over the back of Tony’s shoulders, his neck. Steve looked for all the world like Tony had just gut punched him and maybe in some way he had. Maybe he could’ve worked up to it, rubbing Steve’s mistake in his face. The guy knew he’d fucked up; he was clearly going Joe Louis on himself, what with the furrowed brow and gigantic frown. He’d felt bad enough about it to finally fess up, so what value had there been in--

Wait.

“Uh, Steve?”

A sigh. “Yeah?”

“Just out of, you know, semi-urgent curiosity, why are you telling me this now? Did your priest tell you to do a hundred Hail Tonys, or…?”

Steve’s head came up slowly, like a turtle forced out of its shell. His face was not super encouraging; the Eeyore thing he was sporting made Tony kind of want to sink through the floor. “It’s tomorrow,” he said, his voice like tarnished brass. “The full moon is.”

 _Oh fuck_. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, Captain Goddamn America, secret fucking werewolf, star of maybe more than one of Tony’s 2 AM dreams. “Exactly. Tony, I--I need your help.”


End file.
